Kryształ
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Tak jakby dalsza część ,,Żali". Czyli razem z Rikim nie dajemy spokoju pewnemu Blondie.


\- Zabiję cie! Chodź tu!- krzyczał Riki ganiając mnie po całym apartamencie

\- Daj spokój, czym się tak przejmujesz. Podobno ci nie zależy?- wysapałam między ciężkimi oddechami okrążając stół w jadalni. Riki zrobił zaciętą minę i, jak dla mnie, przefrunął przez stół. Zdębiałam na chwilę, by zaraz potem dostać przyspieszenia godnego rakiety kosmicznej. Ominęłam jego wyciągniętą rękę dosłownie o włos.

\- Riki, do cholery, przestań!- wrzasnęłam biegnąc w stronę stojącego w drzwiach Daryla.

\- Możecie oboje się uspokoić? Iason-sama nie będzie zadowolony- zagroził Daryl. Okrążyłam go desperacko próbując uciec Rikiemu. Następnie uciekłam znów w stronę jadalni, zagoniona tam przez czarnego diabła. Zagapiłam się i Riki wytrącił mnie z równowagi. Oboje upadliśmy na podłogę. Przy akompaniamencie tłukącego się szkla.

\- O cholera- mruknęłam skopując z siebie Rikiego.

\- No bomba. Patrz co przez ciebie. Zawsze musisz go czymś zdenerwować, a teraz jeszcze wciągnąłeś w to i mnie! Ja nie chcę być powodem jego gniewu. Zapłacisz mi za to!- krzyczałam na Rikiego. Przez niego oboje byliśmy w tarapatach. Riki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Miałem gorsze przewinienia na sumieniu- powiedział nonszalancko.

\- Ty może i tak, ja nie! I to wcale nie jest drobnostka! Wiesz ile to kosztuje!? Ten kryształ to zabytek! - powiedziałam wstając w końcu z podłogi, gdy udało mi się skopać z siebie kłopotliwego mieszańca.

\- Musisz robić takie zamieszanie? Wielkie mi co, zabytek. Kupi sobie nowy. Stać go chyba, nie?- zawarczałam na tę beztroskę w głosie i zachowaniu Rikiego.

\- Taaaa, zobaczymy czy jak wróci, to też będziesz taki spokojny- powiedziałam zniecierpliwiona. Popchnęłam go lekko i minęłam Daryla, który obdarzył mnie współczującym spojrzeniem. Po chwili zniknęłam w swoim pokoju, trzasnąwszy wcześniej drzwiami.

 _No, ciekawe co wymyśli tym razem. Cholera jasna. Jestem tu od wczoraj i już wpakowałam się w kłopoty._ Warczałam przemierzając swój pokój, zdenerwowana jak nie wiem co. _I wszystko dlatego, że jest zazdrosny. A sam przed sobą nie chce tego przyznać. Ha, nie ma o co być zazdrosny. Iason mnie lubi, ale to Riki jest centrum jego świata. A ten kretyn tego nie dostrzega._ Westchnęłam zirytowana i stwierdziłam, że poczekam na pana domu czytając mangi, opka czy co tam akurat mnie zaciekawi. Nie ma sensu martwić się na zapas. Wyciągnęłam mój różowy laptop i usiadłam na ogromnym łóżku. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem. Iason był tak miły, że podarował mi pościel ze szmaragdowego jedwabiu. W ogóle miło z jego strony, że pozwolił mi zostać u siebie. Potrzebuję przerwy od normalnego życia. Wyczerpuje mnie. Tu przynajmniej nikt się mnie nie czepia i nie wymaga nie wiadomo czego. Taaa, a teraz co? Tak się odwdzięczam za gościnę? Co prawda, nie zbiłam tego kryształu celowo, ale zawsze. Kurczę, a było tak pięknie. Westchnęłam znowu i wróciłam do buszowania po internecie. Swoją droga- jakim cudem mój komputer łapał wi-fi na Amoi, to nie mam bladego pojęcia.

Jakieś dwie godziny później usłyszałam głosy Iasona i Daryla. W chwilę później Daryl wszedł do mojego pokoju i oznajmił, że mam natychmiast przyjść do salonu. _Teraz to się zacznie polka z przytupem._ Pomyślałam i z niechęcią podążyłam w kierunku ulubionego pokoju Iasona. W chwilę później zjawił się tez Riki.

\- Macie mi coś do powiedzenia?- spytał Blondie zaraz po tym, jak go przywitaliśmy. Siedział w swoim fotelu z kieliszkiem ulubionego, czerwonego wina w dłoni.

\- Pffff, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia- odburknął Riki.

\- Riki, zamknij się!- powiedziałam ostro i zrobiłam meserszmita. Mongrel spiorunował mnie wzrokiem i potarł bolący tył głowy.

\- Nie pogarszaj sprawy- warknęłam w jego stronę.

\- Iason, właściwie to przez niego. Ganiał mnie po całym mieszkaniu, aż w którymś momencie zwalił mnie z nóg- Riki chciał zaprotestować, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to i ciągnęłam dalej- Tylko, że zrobił to, bo jest zazdrosny. Znaczy, to ganianie mnie- dokończyłam cichszym głosem. W tym momencie Riki nie wiedział, czy ma najpierw zrobić mi krzywdę, czy krzyczeć na Iasona.

\- O, czyżby?- spytał Blondie zanim Riki zdążył się zdecydować. Teraz w głosie Iasona pobrzmiewało zaciekawienie. Ale nie miałam złudzeń. Szef Syndykatu nie jest z tych, którzy łatwo zapominają i wybaczają.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Chyba coś ci się przyśniło!- buntowniczo odgryzł się Riki. Iason miał dość. Chciał choć raz wrócić do domu i zrelaksować się po ciężkim dniu w pracy. Nie mógł, bo jego pupil jak zwykle coś zmalował. A teraz na dodatek wciągnął w to i Tashę, która była tu właściwie nie wiadomo w jakim charakterze... Albo w charakterze czego?

\- To był prezent od Raoula. Bardzo wartościowy- zimnym głosem powiedział Iason przyglądając się nam przez szklaną ściankę kieliszka.

\- Riki, masz mi jeszcze coś do powiedzenia?- spytał Blondie jakby bez większego zainteresowania tematem. Riki przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Niby co? Nic nie zrobiłem - odparł czarnowłosy naburmuszonym tonem.

\- Na pewno?- zimnym głosem dopytał Iason.

\- Taa, na pewno- Riki starał się ze wszystkich sił zachować spokój.

\- Oj Riki, Riki. Daryl powiedział mi, że wziąłeś ponad przydziałowe papierosy.- Riki pobladł wyraźnie na te słowa. Iason dalej zdawał się być pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Ty kretynie- wyrwało mi się cicho. Riki spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Iason zignorował moją wypowiedź. I ciągnął dalej:

\- Dałem ci szansę przyznania się. Chodź tu- Iason gestem wskazał na swoje kolana.

\- Co!? Nie możesz!- wykrzyknął mongrel cofając się o krok.

\- Rki, jak śmiesz sprzeciwiać się moim rozkazom i kłamać w żywe oczy?- teraz było widać, że Iason jest naprawdę zdenerwowany. Nie krzyczał. Nigdy tego nie robi. Jednak jego głos był zimny jak lodowiec i twardy jak stal. Zrezygnowany Riki podszedł do niego powili ze zwieszonymi ramionami i położył się na jego kolanach. Iason zsunął jego spodnie i dostarczył kilka naprawdę silnych klapsów. Po piątym Riki zaczął się wić chcąc uciec tej karzącej ręce. Jednak Blondie trzymał go mocno. Pod koniec mongrel szlochał ż chciałam się wtrącić, gdy jego kara dobiegła końca i Iason odesłał go do jego pokoju. Stałam nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, gdy odezwał się do mnie Blondie.

\- Co dziś robiłaś?- poczułam się zbita z tropu tym pytaniem. Było zupełnie nie w temacie. Zagapiłam się na niego.

\- Err, nic takiego w zasadzie- odparłam ostrożnie. Jego spojrzenie dało mi znać, że mój gospodarz oczekuje pełniejszej informacji.

\- Śniadanie, pomoc Darylowi, internet- wyliczyłam, gdy udało mi się zebrać myśli ciągle obserwowana tym ostrym spojrzeniem. Jedna brew Iasona powędrowała lekko w górę.

\- No taaak, jeszcze Riki ganiał mnie po apartamencie i, eee, tego... zbiliśmy ten kryształ- wbiłam wzrok w podłogę nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia tych niebieskich oczu.

\- Coś jeszcze?- drążył dalej Iason.

-Errr, nooo- przestąpiłam nerwowo z nogi na nogę- właściwie to tak. Oglądałam kolekcję obroży- wydusiłam w końcu z siebie nadal nie patrząc na niego. Dzięki czemu nie spostrzegłam, że podszedł do mnie cicho.

\- Daryl poinformował mnie, że szczególnie jedna ci się spodobała- wzdrygnęłam się zaskoczona, gdy wymruczał to wprost do mojego ucha. Prawie równocześnie poczułam jego palce gładzące moją szyję. Spojrzałam w gorę. Jego oczy patrzyły na mnie z rozbawieniem i wyzwaniem kryjącym się trochę głębiej.

 _Klik._

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia a ręka powędrowała do szyi. To irytujące spojrzenie tylko przybrało na intensywności, gdy swoją dłonią wyczułam zimny metal. Pobiegłam do lustra w przedpokoju. Stałam tam kilka długich chwil przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Przez ten czas walczyły we mnie dwa przeciwne uczucia. Jedno wyrażało kategoryczny sprzeciw, drugie chorą przyjemność. No bo co on sobie myśli? Nie jestem Rikim, jestem tu w gościach, do cholery! Co z tego, że oglądałam? A co, nie można? A może po prostu planowałam dać taką mojemu psu? I co teraz? Niby co to znaczy? Czemu się mną tak bawi? _Bo mu pozwoliłaś. Bo tego chciałaś._ Pojawiło się w mojej głowie znikąd. _Zamknij się! Nie chciałam! A nawet jeśli, to niby co? Mam się pozbyć Rikiego? Hahaha, nie ma mowy._

Z drugiej strony jakaś część mnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z tym, że lubię dominujących facetów. _Czemu nie-_ pomyślałam- _Dobra, chce się pobawić, ok. Zabawimy się._

W tym czasie, gdy biłam się z myślami, podziwiałam też kunszt wykonania _ozdoby_. Dość szeroka platyna z zatopionymi w niej małymi szmaragdami. Pomiędzy kamieniami metal był ozdobnie grawerowany. Słowem- pięęękne. Westchnęłam. Riki będzie jeszcze bardziej zazdrosny. Zaraz. Moment. Czy przypadkiem Iason nie robi tego wszystkiego właśnie z tego powodu? Żeby Riki w końcu zrozumiał? Uśmiechnęłam się szelmowsko. Nie ma sprawy. Pomogę z _przyjemnością._ Podjąwszy tę decyzję pewnym krokiem wróciłam do salonu. 


End file.
